


This teas too hot.

by Larryloveswritten



Series: Sexting series. [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sext, Sexting, Smut, au!, etc - Freeform, gay sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a servant to the band 1D for a day, and things escalate.</p><p>Or, Harry sexts his managers assistant Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This teas too hot.

Louis worked as a secularly for Simon cowl. One of the biggest recording giants in the world.

But right now, he was Simons fave clients slave. One direction.

The group consisted of Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik and Harry Styles.

Louis had given them his number so they could contact him for emergencies. He would been spending a week with them four says in hotel, two in studio, one concert.

Today he hadn't had any texts from the boys yet. That was a miracle. But, Louis felt his hopes die when his phone buzzed.

He reached for it, realising it was Harry and groaned, but the noise he made when reading the message was more of surprise.

Harry: I'm hard

Louis: and...?

Harry: sort it

Louis: I'm not buyin you a hooker

Louis put his phone to the side, expecting the texts to end there. So when he heard the buzz of a text he was shocked, but not as shocked as he was when he read it.

Harry: your tight ass will do just fine

Louis: fuck off styles. this isn't funny.

Harry: not trying to be, just hard and thinking of your hot thighs

Louis: really?

Harry: yeah, wanking to the thought really

Louis was shocked and hardening in his trousers. Harry was hot and Louis was soooo up for it.

Louis: what you thinking about?

Harry: you in panties and thigh highs

Louis moaned at the thought and started to palm himself.

Louis: fuck harry. you wankin?

Harry: yeah babe, would love to hear you moan that

Louis: I would be moaning fuck daddy not Harry

Harry: yeah baby? want daddy's cock in your tight hole?

Louis: fuck yes daddy

Harry: you playing with yourself baby?

Louis: yes daddy got me so hot

Harry: wanking your little cock? or playing with your pink little nipples?

Louis: fuck, wanking

Harry: play with your nipples, I just know they're sensitive ;)

Louis: fuck, you're so right, I could cum from someone just sucking them

Harry: fuck babe, I am wanking so hard

Harry: I'm coming to you

Harry: stay exactly how you are

Louis moaned and went to reply when Harry shuffled in the door locking it behind himself. He turned, dark eyed, to face Louis on the bed.

"God, you're so sexy." Harry moans. Climbing up the bed to lean over Louis. He takes the boys hand in his pulling him up into a kiss.

"Turn over." Harry moans in his ear, kissing at his neck.

They are interrupted by a voice at the door, that belongs to Niall accompanied by Zayn and Liam's laughter.

"Louiiiisssss!!" Niall groans.

"What do you want?" Louis calls.

"This teas too hot!"


End file.
